


The beginning of Tharn and Type

by Biridjonka



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Actor Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, College | University Student Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biridjonka/pseuds/Biridjonka
Summary: A short story, better to say an attempt to write a story...Inspired by the auditions for the TharnType the series.The main heroes are Mew and Gulfminor role MAME
Kudos: 25





	The beginning of Tharn and Type

MEW

That morning was supposed to be usual as any other, another audition, another business meeting ... at least that's what Mew thought as he sipped his first coffee ... but since he opened eyes, Mew had a strange feeling in his chest...the whole night he dreamed of dark big eyes, black hair .. stairs leading to the top of an unknown mountain ... long-fingered hands that did not release his ... a sense of happiness and warmth did not leave him even as he headed to where an audition should take place. "This is definitely not going to be an ordinary day,"- Mew thought as he parked the car. There was a hell of a heat in Bangkok again, he was wearing a white wide shirt because he didn't know when it would be his turn and didn't want it to look wrinkled and messy. He was surprised to see his fans in the hall of the building, this is just an audition but loyal fans, as always, were there with presents, cold drinks and support.

GULF

He woke up with a broad smile on his lips. All he remembered from his dream were those eyes ... seductive, mystical ... and a smile ... oh god that smile with a slightly raised lip ... seductive and sexy ... and Gulf dreamed of a man ... ok, not that he always dreams of sexy men but It's probably under the influence of today's audition ... his first big audition...BL series ... so he dreamed of him instead of her ... He got up and did his morning routine ... Gulf felt trembling and something was squeezing him in the chest ... no, it wasn't the fear that he wouldn't get the part ... it was more like a thrill before meeting destiny. He came to the building where the audition took place ... Gulf didn't mind the heat because his head was full of thoughts about those dream eyes. He saw the crowd in the hall of the building, thought that they must have come to support someone, because as he walked in, he saw a few familiar faces from small screens ... and then he saw him ...

MEW

As he greeted his fans, Mew looked around and also greeted colleagues he had the opportunity to meet through work ... as one of the senior candidates he didn't know what to expect ... the roles he came to apply for were small ... but again as a professional he knew he would do his best. Suddenly the tingling sensation went through his body, he turned quickly, and saw a pair of large dark eyes staring at him... And Mew froze. "Dream ... Is he dreaming again ?!"- It was the first thing that went through his head ... He didn't dare to breathe and kept looking into those dark eyes ... what he saw in them both scared and confused him and .... the warmth, the happiness ... all of this suddenly overwhelmed him ... He, Mew Suppasit was fascinated and seduced by a single glance ...

GULF

He saw someone in a white shirt greeting fans and colleagues ... only saw him from the back but, Gulf kept staring at him ... as if he wanted with the power of mind to make that person turn ... And he turned !! Gulf's thoughts suddenly became empty ... those were the eyes he had been thinking about all morning ... he kept staring ... afraid that if he moved he would break the spell ... Suddenly Gulf remembered who that person was .. Mew Suppasit, his senior and already experienced colleague ... no wonder fans came to support him ... they continued to look at each other ... invisible threads, slowly moving from one body to another, wrapping and binding them ...

MEW 

"I have to move and keep breathing" - was the first thing Mew thought of when he came to himself a little. Who is this person? So far, he has not had the opportunity to see him in auditions. What role did he come to apply for? He found a chair and sat down trying to continue his normal behavior, but all the time he was only aware of the man sitting to his left, only a few meters away.... They started assigning numbers. His was 0020 but he couldn't see what number the guy with dark eyes got ... maybe, he hoped, maybe they'd get a chance to stand against each other again ...

GULF

When Mew turned and looked for a place to sit, Gulf suddenly had a terrible sense of emptiness ... He wanted to reach out and stop him ... He doesn't even know how he managed to stop himself from grabbing a senior ... he went to the table and took the number. 0064. He wondered what number was given to Mew and whether he would have a chance to play something together ...

MAME

Candidates for the role slowly began to arrive. MAME bent a little because she wanted to watch them while they were relaxed ... She saw that some already knew each other, some had fans and family there as support ... she kept a close eye ... then MAME saw the two of them .. .they stood on opposide side and looked at each other as if they were alone in this world, as if nobody and nothing existed except the two of them. Her eyes filled with tears, tingles went through her body, and at that moment she knew....The crowd was growing, candidates were changing ... MAME was waiting for the right moment to pair Mew and Gulf ... When it was finally their turn she knew something magical was going to happen ... As soon as they approached each other she felt as if the air was electrifying ... she heard a soft hum as the butterfly wings ... The staff explained the roles to them and told which parts to read ... she knew Mew had come for a role that was closer to his age, she saw the confusion on his face but she didn't care. She gave him to read the role of Tharn ...

MEW

One of the staff gave me a piece of paper that showed the lines I needed to read ... I can't believe they gave me the parts that were written for Tharn .. the main character ... Maybe I got this wrong ... I read parts that were written for supporting roles..but now as I read the thoughts that belong to Tharn I feel that this role was written for me ... His thoughts, wishes, hopes ... I feel it all, as if it belongs to me ... I wonder who will give it to read with me? I know that in these situations several different actors get to read the part with me but i just want him ... my whole being wants him to be my Type ... because i feel that weird flicker in the air ... like butterfly wings ...

GULF

I got to reading the Type role ... I didn't come prepared for it because again I'm a beginner and I assumed that the lead roles would be assigned to someone more experienced. I don't know how it all goes, but they explain that I will read my lines with a few actors who got to read the Tharn lines. I secretly hope Mew is one of them ... because whenever I look in his direction I hear a strange sound ... like I hear butterfly wings ...

Finally they stood opposite each other. They began to read words that were written on paper ... they uttered them as naturally as if they were their own thoughts ... everything seemed to be magic ... GULF"I looked him in the eye and uttered the text, to be honest I didn't even know what I was saying only I knew I wanted to kiss him ... that was my only thought ... As he looked me directly in the eye, I felt my ears redden I felt like Mew was going to swallow me ... Suddenly I felt the softness of his lips on my lips, I was not even aware that my body shifted and that my lips attacked his, that I was the one who looked shy but ... as I felt no resistance I continued to kiss him as if my life depends on it." MEW The minute we started reading the lines I felt his lips on mine ... maybe for a second I was surprised because I saw that he was shy and his ears were red, but then I replied ... we kissed for a long time ... his tongue hungry and eagerly penetrated deep into my throat ... I responded with the same hunger and desire ... I wanted more... I didn't care about the audition or the people around us. MAME As I watched them kiss I knew I found my Tharn and Type ... I knew that what was going to happen from now on could only be good ... Again my eyes filled with tears ... When they finally split, I don't know about them, but I was sorry ... as if I was violating perfection ... 

MAME-MEW MAME : -"Well, Mew, I'm not saying you got the part, but I'd like you to answer. If you were Tharn who would be your Type?"MEW without a bit of hesitation: -"Gulf is my Type!"

MAME-GULF   
MAME: -"Gulf, I'm not saying you got the part but, if you were the Type who would be your Tha ..." GULF, not even letting her finish the question without hesitation, replies: -"Mew is my one and only Tharn!"

Everything after that is the history and birth of the Mulffins.


End file.
